magie sans schtroumpfs
by ylg
Summary: Johann et Pirlouit, Les Schtroumpfs :: drabbles :: 1ère vignette : l'enchanteur Homnibus, se faisant vieux, se résoud à prendre un apprenti. yay pour Olivier ! 2ème : Pirlouit face à la Flûte à Six Schtroumpfs. 3ème : Olivier et Johan, un compliment. MàJ, 4ème: les fonctions de Johan et de Pirlouit au chateau. ::plutôt gen::
1. un apprenti valable

**Titre : **un apprenti valable  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Johann et Pirlouit, Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages : **Homnibus, Olivier  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Peyo 

**Prompt : **"faire ses preuves"  
pour Wayya  
325 mots

oOo

Homnibus l'Enchanteur se fait vieux ; à contrecœur d'abord, il admet avoir passé l'âge d'aller chercher lui-même Pierres de Lune ou graines d'euphorbe. Mais l'âge étant le seul mal contre lequel il sait qu'il est vain de chercher un remède, il s'y fait. Après tout, même si son corps vieillit, il a encore toute sa tête et son talent. Il n'a besoin que d'un assistant pour les tâches lui devenant trop difficiles.

Quand ce bruit se répand dans les villages alentours, nombreux sont les jeunes gens à venir tenter leur chance auprès de l'Enchanteur. Mais aucun ne reste bien longtemps. Les Martin et les Jean attirés uniquement par la perspective de devenir un mage puissant et rebutés par les travaux domestiques se succèdent ; aucun ne convient à Homnibus. Il ne lui faut jamais longtemps pour qu'il les juge, hélas, inaptes.  
Jusqu'à ce petit Olivier qui, lui, range les grimoires sans tenter de les ouvrir, transporte les ingrédients –magiques ou non- sans les renifler ou vouloir y goûter, et manie le balai avec dextérité. Homnibus le soupçonne même de n'avoir jamais, jamais essayé de l'enfourcher, chose que chaque garnement de passage fait d'ordinaire.

Un de ses confrères avec qui il en discute un jour s'en étonne : comment, le grand Homnibus, garder un serviteur qui n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la magie ? ce garçon a-t-il au moins quelque potentiel magique à exploiter ? Non, non, pour ça, Homnibus attend de voir. En ce qui concerne son maître, Olivier a largement fait ses preuves ; honnête, obéissant et dur à la tâche quand il le faut, c'est un bon petit et il ne lui en demande pas plus. Si magie cachée il avait, Homnibus ne cherchera pas pour autant à le mettre à l'épreuve de ce côté.

Après tout, il n'est pas à l'article de la mort, il lui reste même largement le temps de voir venir avant de songer à former un apprenti à qui léguer son savoir.

oOo

petite page de pub pour les gens qui aiment les Schtroumpfs et qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'anglo-centrisme et les cartoons : j'ai un micro-recueil de schtroumpferies dans la catégorie "Cartoon"/"The Smurfs". (je trouve cette classification pas bien logique, comme Largo Winch dans les séries télé d'ailleurs, mais bon, faisons avec...)


	2. la flûte à six schtroumpfs

**Titre **: Joue avec moi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Johan et Pirlouit / Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages/Couple **: Pirlouit et la flûte à six schtroumpfs  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Peyo et de ses ayant-droit, je ne cherche pa sà me faire de sous avec

pour Azalée  
**Prompt **: Pirlouit et la Flûte à six schtroumpfs "humanisée"  
**Nombre de mots **: 333

Note : j'espère que vous ne vous enfuirez pas en hurlant, mais une flûte qui tente de séduire Pirlouit, même moi je trouve l'image dérangeante XD

oOo

« Pirlouit, lâche cette flûte. Ça a cessé d'être drôle dès la première fois et tu sais que c'est dangereux. »

C'est sûr, une flûte qui oblige les gens à danser au son de sa musique, sauf la personne qui en joue, entre de mauvaises mains ça peut devenir une arme terrible.

Le problème, c'est qu'entre n'importe quelles mains elle est dangereuse. Cet instrument enchanté n'est pas fait pour être utilisé par des humains.  
Chez les Schtroumpfs, ça n'est qu'un instrument pour faire la fête. Ils s'en servent à loisir sans problème. Ils savant faire corps avec la fête et ne risquent rien à danser au son de sa musique. Ils peuvent aussi s'arrêter quand ils le souhaitent, quand la fête a été une réussite et qu'il est temps d'aller se reposer un peu. Ailleurs qu'au Pays Maudit en revanche... les gens ne savent pas s'en servir, non.

La flûte, contrainte à l'inaction et mourant d'envie d'être utilisée, parle directement à l'esprit de celui qui la porte :

» Oh, oui, Johan t'a dit combien c'était dangereux. Mais tu ne fais rien de mal, vraiment. La musique et la danse, ça met toujours de la joie au coeur.  
Et tu aimes jouer de la musique, petit bonhomme, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, j'aime qu'on joue avec moi. J'ai envie de sentir les doigts et la bouche de quelqu'un sur moi, de sentir son souffle passr à travers moi et la musique naître de mon corps.  
Ton ami Johan n'est pas d'accord... c'est qu'il ne sait pas s'amuser. Danser un peu lui ferait beaucoup de bien, pourtant. Tu lui rendrait service en l'aidant à se détendre un peu, sais-tu.  
Allons Pirlouit, rien qu'un peu. Une toute petite gigue. Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde... tu peux te le permettre. Vas-y, joue donc !

La voix qui résonne dans son esprit est plus belle que toutes les musiques que Pirlouit a jamais entendues, encore moins jouées, mais lui assure qu'avec la Flûte, il pourra l'égaler. Comment lui résister ?


	3. compliments vs modestie

**Titre** : modestie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Johan et Pirlouit  
**Personnages/Couple** : Homnibus, Olivier ; mention d'Olivier/Johan  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** :

**Notes** : c'est terrible comme je shippe ce couple OO  
**Prompt** : "Alors comme ça, tu es habile de tes mains...?")"  
d'après Azalée Calypso  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Tu es habile de tes mains, mon garçon, » avait remarqué l'Enchanteur Homnibus la première fois qu'Olivier avait réparé quelque chose pour lui. Pour le jeune homme, simplement rempailler une chaise usée n'était pas sorcier, enfin pas grand' chose, mais il avait tout de même rougi d'aise sous le compliment.

Le jour où son maître est victime d'un accident magique c'est naturellement qu'il prend soin de lui ; mais quand Johan le voit et à son tour le complimente sincèrement sur ses talents et sa dévotion, il rougit de plus belle, comme s'il était pris en faute, et marmonne,  
« C'est mon travail. »


	4. page et bouffon

**Titre : **Page et bouffon  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Johan et Pirlouit  
**Personnages : **Johan, Pirlouit, le Roi  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **les fonctions de Johan et de Pirlouit au château du Roi ?  
**Avertissement : **une idée scabreuse dans le drabble de Johan mais rien de concret  
**Nombre de mots : **130 + 200

oOo

Personne ne sait vraiment quelle fonction Johan occupe à la cour du Roi. Ce garçon est connu de tous par son seul prénom et n'a pas de titre de noblesse familial ; il a passé l'âge d'être page et n'est écuyer pour personne, mais sûrement pas non plus soldat de pied, ni chevalier d'ailleurs.  
Pourtant il possède cheval et porte armes et agit souvent comme bras armé du Roi.

Pourquoi a-t-il cette faveur, qui est-il vraiment, que fait-il, ce sont autant de mystères qui font jaser les nobles courtisans. Qu'il soit le fils bâtard du souverain ou son mignon (ou peut-être même, persiffle un jaloux à l'esprit passablement retors, les deux à la fois), nul ne sait trop, mais l'on s'accorde à flairer là un scandale.

o

Pirlouit, bouffon du Roi…  
Quel autre avenir possible quand on naît manant et qu'on grandit pour… rester petit et contrefait ?  
Peu capable d'aider aux champs, sans beaucoup d'instruction, il s'est résolu des années à la maraude, avant que ses excès et un heureux concours de circonstances n'attirent sur lui l'attention de certain homme de cour et qu'il se retrouve officiellement partie du château royal.

Il a eu de la chance là-dedans : le Roi est homme aimable, quoi qu'un peu distant de la réalité.  
Il a réussi à se débarrasser bien vite de son horrible costume à clochettes et à se consacrer à sa passion : le chant et la musique. À la malchance des autres occupants, en revanche…  
S'il a appris à lire paroles et partitions et voue à la geste un amour enthousiaste, il n'est nullement doué et écorche affreusement chaque morceau qu'il essaie, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Pourquoi alors garder auprès de soi un bouffon qui n'amuse personne ?  
Oh, peut-être par amitié envers son protecteur, et par simple habitude : il fait partie de l'entourage, maintenant. Peut-être aussi par contraste : quand il se tait enfin, l'on est toujours soulagé du silence et l'on goûte un calme retrouvé avec un regain de sérénité.


End file.
